


Contact (Wait Out)

by stardustink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottomsoo, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Humiliation, Inappropriate use of terms, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, soldier!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustink/pseuds/stardustink
Summary: "Just please take care of me, I'm all for you."Seattle, Sam Kim





	Contact (Wait Out)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is but I guess the smut is okay? To my prompter, I'm not sure if it'll have a second part but I probably will have one, in the future. I hope this wasn't too bad. Too be honest I didn't know where I was going with this but I really hope you'll like some parts hnggg. Excuse the typos and errors. 
> 
> To the mods, thank you for being so understanding. You guys worked hard. Hoping for a next round, also cheering for all the writers.

A man sits in front of a huge wooden mahogany desk, his eyebrows were dark and bushy and frames his eyes that are narrowed slightly, almost panther-like when set in this pensive expression, his nose is crooked and has a mark from being broken one too many times, thick lips are worried between his white teeth. He wore a plain black shirt that looks tight around a wide expanse of a broad chest and even broader shoulders, his posture straight and imposing, while hands were busy but swiftly working on the software on the screen of an S400 Getac laptop.

 

Three solid knocks ring through the thin walls of the almost empty room, disturbing the silence that has settled and made a home inside. The male doesn’t look up and it takes him a few seconds before he responds with a solid, “Come in.” and returning to his business on the screen.

 

A booming voice calls out, “Sir, Lieutenant Park reporting for duty, sir”

 

A chuckle.

 

“At ease, Chanyeol.” The tan male finally looks up from the screen and stands up to walk towards the other officer.

 

“Jongin.”

 

The said male grins, almost mischievously.

 

“Excited to be off the radar for six months?” The subordinate asks casually but it was evident that he was happy for his friend by the way his lips spread out into a wide smile, feet tapping on the floor.

  


___________________________________________

  


His parents passed away when he was 16 and he joined the army at 18. Jongin was a special case and he worked so hard to the point of almost death that he was able to hold the title of being the youngest promoted major in the crew.

  


Being off the radar doesn’t exactly mean vacation for Jongin, if anything, it just means more work especially for someone in his field. The mission this time was surprisingly set in his hometown—a rural and peaceful area in the middle of nowhere. Despite having grown up there though, he doesn’t remember much of it since he was always out trying to save the world.

  


As soon as his plane landed, he was greeted by Baekhyun, a friend he made during one of his earlier visits. Boryspil international airport wasn’t as packed as Jongin would’ve thought. The soldier immediately hugged his friend and the small male was crushed by the heavy weight of the former.

  


“Hey Jongin! I can’t breathe, cut it out.” Baekhyun says, lightly hitting Jongin’s back but there was a huge smile on his face. The tall male lets go and wraps an arm around the older male’s shoulder as the walk to Baekhyun’s jeep.

 

Jongin raises an eyebrow at the new ride, “Didn’t know you were a pimp now.” he says teasingly. Baekhyun chuckles, “More like I’m being _pimped_.”  The young Brigadier General looks at the other with a stone cold expression.

  


“I’m kidding, I’m kidding! You know I wouldn’t.” The short male replies laughing nervously, eyes not meeting the other male’s own onyx pair.

  


“Baekhyun.” Jongin says softly but firmly, making the said male stiffen in place. The taller male has a way into making him feel like he was the younger one, he never fails to leave Baekhyun in awe and wonder.

 

Baekhyun clears his throat as he starts the car, pressing on the break and shifting to drive, “Technically she’s a sugar mommy and there’s only one of her plus it’s an online thing, okay?”

  


Jongin grumbles under his breath and lets it go.

  


___________________________________________

  
  


It’s been two years since Jongin came back and the roads are still the same, the houses were all scattered and there really weren’t a lot of cars save for a few buses and trucks carrying hay or livestock. The drive was quite rough since the roads weren’t paved with asphalt but the young soldier didn’t mind—it was something he grew used to as a child and with the career path he chose.

 

It was almost four in the afternoon by the time they get to the military base for Jongin to report before he heads to the village where he’ll stay. It was a brief meeting with his general reminding him to get ready in three weeks before the real mission starts. The drive to the village takes another twenty minutes and by the time they get back, the florist shop that Jongin has made a habit to visit was already due for closing.

 

Baekhyun watches in amusement when Jongin literally jumps out of the car before he can even park it and dashes to the front of the door of the shop waving frantically.

 

“I need to buy flowers.” The young soldier says calmly.

 

The florist and owner, gives him an ‘are you serious’ look, “I’m sure it can wait for tomorrow, sir.” Kyungsoo hasn’t changed a bit, he was still so prettily handsome and he still didn’t like Jongin. The soldier doesn’t mind though, it wasn’t as if he was in love with the guy—they barely saw each other. Although he must admit, the florist wasn’t hard to have a crush on.

 

Kyungsoo was an attractive guy with pretty hands and pretty face and pretty everything. He’s good at what he does and he’s passionate. He was kind and gentle but also firm and courageous.

 

“Nah, it really can’t wait.” Jongin insists and he throws a fist in the air when Kyungsoo sighs and lets him in.

 

Jongin picks up two different types of flowers and watches the small male make a bouquet out of the flowers he picked.

 

“Make it pretty okay?” He asks softly and this time and instead of Kyungsoo answering in a snarky way, the latter nods.

 

As soon as he finishes, the tall male pays and the florist hands him the flowers but the former hands him the arrangement instead.

 

Jongin gives Kyungsoo a small smile, “It’s for you. You know I don’t forget to give you flowers whenever I come back right?”

 

“Jongin—” the handsome florist tries to call out but the said male was already almost to the door, “You can’t tell me what to do Kyungsoo, so please just accept it. See you tomorrow!” The young soldier yells out before he goes out the door.

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head, a huge grin on his face.

  


_Daffodils and lavenders, chivalry and regard with purity and devotion._

  
  


Tomorrow came and Jongin visited the florist down the street once again. It’s been awhile since he saw the other male and he did miss teasing the small guy. He also missed seeing him everyday. So he went and he went until four days passed with him spending time at the florist’s.

Jongin’s line of work was also different from being a regular soldier, he had to travel and go whenever he was called. Even when he was on his given break, if there was an emergency there were no questions asked and he has to drop everything. It was the path that he chose to take. This was the reason why he didn’t like to create new relationships and settled for one night stands or short flings whenever he’s out on duty.

  


Kyungsoo was a constant though. There was something about the petite male that pulls Jongin in. They spent their young adult years together and could call each other a little bit more than acquaintances but not quite friends. It was a strange concept that both of them have grown accustomed to.

  


The young soldier didn’t know when it started but he just started to see the florist in a different light one day and he started to give flowers to the latter. At first they were random but then he was sent to South Korea on a mission which took three years and he started learning the florist’s language—the language of the flowers.

 

From then on, whenever he came back to his parent’s home, he would give Kyungsoo a bouquet of flowers with different meanings that coincided with each other. There was a time when he gave him yellow and orange roses a symbol for friendship and blue tulips for dedication. It wasn’t until five years ago when he started to give him flowers with a meaning of admiration and dearness.

  
  


Kyungsoo started opening up to him once again and they started to form a friendship. It’s the fifth day that Jongin pestered the small male to make another bouquet only to give it to himself.

  


“I really don’t understand why you insist on wasting your money like this Jongin. Do you make a lot of money, so much that you just throw it away like this?” Kyungsoo sighs dramatically but continues to carefully tuck and some baby’s breaths, some lupines and white camelias.

 

Jongin laughs, pausing in his short walk around the small shop before bending down to look at the tulips and he picks up a couple and gives them to Kyungsoo.

 

_Unrequited._

 

“I don’t have anything else to spend it on. I have a savings account for when I get old but the rest, well, it really isn’t a waste if it means I can give it to you.”

 

The tall male notices Kyungsoo’s cheeks flushing a shade of pink and he smiles to himself.

 

‘Yeah, it’s worth it.’ He thinks.

  


It’s on a Thursday night that Jongin mustered up the courage to ask Kyungsoo out to dinner. He woke up early just to pick up flowers from a different shop, picking up some astilbes, bachelor’s buttons(cornflowers), hydrangeas and some white camelias. Jongin specifically stayed up all night to find the perfect flowers that would convey his intentions and feelings towards the florist.

 

It was already ten in the morning by the time he got back. He fixed his hair that was styled up (it always grew so quickly whenever he wasn’t on duty and he didn’t have to keep it in a buzzcut) in the side mirror of his car and took a final glance at the simple white shirt and light blue jeans he wore. The shirt emphasized his broad shoulders and muscular arms and showcased his evenly golden skin and he smiled at his reflection before heading inside.

 

It was still a quiet morning and Kyungsoo was often seen somewhere running around his small greenhouse in the back of the shop. Jongin walked in long strides, his posture still quite rigid and almost robotic, a habit he’s developed from being in the army for years. His gaze was serious as he looks around only for it to soften as soon as he sees the small male hovering over rose red roses and humming to himself.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

The said male startles and slightly wiggles in surprise making the young soldier laugh slightly before squatting down next to the florist. Kyungsoo glares at him before laughing softly, “don’t do that again!” he complains, hitting Jongin lightly on the arm.

 

“Alright alright, I won’t stop it now, you’re tickling me.” Jongin chuckles lowly making Kyungsoo hit him on the head this time.

 

They both stand up at the same time, and Jongin notices their size difference even more as his figure hovers over Kyungsoo’s. The smaller male’s head barely reached the point of his nose and his shoulders were narrower because of the v-neck black shirt the other wore. Kyungsoo’s eyelashes were long and his nose cute but his lips were plump and tempting. Jongin had to take a deep breath when the smaller male looks up at him through his dark lashes, a piercing stare making his heart flutter.

 

“What’s this for?” Kyungsoo whispers, as if afraid to cut through the peaceful yet tension filled moment. He grabs the bouquet and fiddles with the flowers before bringing it up to his nose and smiles slightly.

 

The young general clears his throat before speaking, “Dinner. I want to ask if you wanted to have dinner tonight.”

 

Kyungsoo slowly looks up, expression unreadable, “Jongin...you know that I—”

 

Jongin smiles, although it doesn’t reach his eyes, “I know,” he responds, “but I still want to try if you’ll give me a chance.”

 

The soldier observes Kyungsoo, his eyes memorizing every feature. He notices the mole on his neck, just a little bit below his ear, four more on his neck down to his traps. The small male’s skin is really clear and bright, his ears were tinged a slight pink and Jongin also notices that the florist is blushing. His eyes were looking down at the bouquet, smiling slightly and in deep thought.

 

“No promises.”

  


That’s good enough for now.

  


“No promises.”

  


___________________________________________

  
  


Jongin and Kyungsoo find themselves in a local Ukrainian restaurant overlooking the city of Kiev. It was already sundown by the time they got there and the metropolitan lights illuminate the roads and establishments down below. Kyungsoo’s eyes were twinkling in awe and delight, almost as if it’s his first time being out in the city once again.

 

“Do you miss home?” Jongin blurts out, his tone was curious, almost begging for an answer.

 

Kyungsoo fiddles with his fingers, eyes looking down and the brigadier general notices the way the other’s hair lightly blowing across his forehead because of the open layout of the restaurant.

 

The florist looks up, eyes pensive and sad, “Yes but this is also my home now.” He answers, his korean almost sounding foreign in Jongin’s ears.

 

People like them are different.

 

One left because there was nothing left for him back home, while the other stayed in hopes of his home coming back to him.

 

Jongin’s never noticed before, even in the many times he’s bothered Kyungsoo the past few years—how the look in the latter’s eyes was always dull, always empty, somehow tired. This was the first time he’s actually looked and observed his object of affection in a different light. He always saw the florist as a very beautiful male with fair skin and big doe eyes. He saw Kyungsoo as a person who has a lot of smiles and laughters for everyone, someone who was always sweet and kind. Kyungsoo was a person who loved and was loved—until he wasn’t.

 

“You’re still waiting for him aren’t you?” Jongin asks with no hesitance.

  


Kyungsoo looks at him, eyebrows scrunched up in deep thought, “Maybe. To a certain extent. Yes.”

  


“There’s room for me isn’t there?” This time, Jongin’s voice was softer, a whisper. Kyungsoo smiles sadly, “I wouldn’t really have agreed if I there won’t be any.”

  


The appetizer of baked salo was served and their serious conversation started to turn lighter as the night goes by. The two males shared an Armand de Brignac Brut Gold which Kyungsoo questioned but Jongin just smiled and shrugged. It was fine, nothing too out of the ordinary, a usual date night but the mood was more somber, a lot more tension was in the air.

  


“Remember when Chanyeol came over to visit and Baekhyun thought hiding behind my back would keep him from being seen?” Jongin asks with a huge grin on his face and Kyungsoo chuckles, “Well to be fair, you’re a lot bigger than he is plus your shoulders and arms do the work. I can’t blame Baek, they had a one night stand of course he’ll hide!” he replies.

  


Jongin nods in agreement, “They would’ve been good together, now Chanyeol’s still bedding random people and Baek’s openly a sugarbaby.”

 

“Well, being a sugarbaby doesn’t sound half bad right now.” Kyungsoo shrugs. The soldier’s eyes widen in surprise, “You want to be a sugarbaby?” The florist shakes his head, laughing, “Oh no, not really. I’m just saying it seems like easy money.” He shrugs.

 

The tall male nods, “I guess? I do worry for him though.”

 

Kyungsoo reaches out to grab Jongin’s arm, “Don’t worry, Baek’s smart. He’ll figure things out.”

 

Jongin smiles, “Yeah, you’re right. Enough about the serious stuff, let’s talk about you and your sugarbaby fantasies.” The small male scoffs in disbelief before breaking out into a huge smile, “Oh please, you know I never said it in that way! I just meant, it would be nice to be taken care of…,” he trails off, “again.”

 

“I can take care of you.” Jongin says making Kyungsoo’s heart flutter but he tries to keep a straight face. His cheeks and ears betray him though and the soldier notices it turning a pretty pink.

 

Jongin keeps silent about it and decides not to tease.

  


The night gets older and the two males decide to head home after a couple more drinks, with Jongin sobering up before heading to the car. The drive home was about thirty minutes long and they were left in a comfortable silence.

 

As soon as they get back, Jongin walks Kyungsoo to the door with his hands on his back. The petite male keeps his left foot slightly behind his right foot, tapping on the ground while he fiddles with his fingers again. Jongin pulls out a single red carnation from behind his back and offers it to Kyungsoo.

  


_My heart aches for you. Deep admiration._

  


“It’s been years since I’ve had a crush on you, I just didn’t think it was going to be deeper than that so I’m glad you agreed to go out with me tonight.” The young general confesses.

  


Kyungsoo reaches out to accept the flower and smiles sweetly, “I know, I’m glad I did.”

  


“I had a great time tonight, Kyungsoo. Thank you.”

  


“No Jongin. Thank you.”

  
  
  
  


Their first week passes by like that, Jongin and Kyungsoo spend their days together. After Jongin trains and works out every morning, he heads to Kyungsoo’s shop immediately to help the latter set up for the day or if he’s running late, he’ll help set up orders or attend to customers. Their dynamics change and instead of their usual banters and joking interactions whenever Jongin visits, they’re more reserved and careful around each other.

 

Jongin notices that Kyungsoo is more aware of his presence and despite not wanting to brag, he’s noticed that the latter often dresses up nicer and fixes his hair more in front of him. Of course, the young general also does the same and would purposely go to Kyungsoo’s place right after meeting his commander to show off his uniforms. Jongin prides himself in attaining his title out of hard work and well, the uniforms really did look good on him.

 

The soldier would see Kyungsoo checking him out whenever the florist thinks he’s not looking. What Kyungsoo doesn’t know is that Jongin is always looking. Every move the smaller male does, the taller would notice.

 

Jongin has always been like that whenever he finds interest in something he always pursues it and takes care of it. When he first joined the military, he had no idea that he would like the harsh training that they were conditioned to go through with. His passionate nature also made him join the special forces and he even became the youngest captain to ever lead a troop on a top secret mission.

 

There’s no in between for Jongin, it’s always either a yes or a no, a love or a hate. If it’s not something he’s interested in, he just didn’t care for it but when he is, he goes to the ends of the world to pursue it. Which is why when he settled his feelings for Kyungsoo, he went after him immediately and decided to get an answer instead of just always annoying the pretty florist with flowers and then not doing anything afterwards.

  


“I wonder if you’ll ever find a guy like me again,” Jongin says out of the blue as he watches Kyungsoo make a flower crown after business hours. The florist used a couple of baby’s breaths, daisies, euphorba millis, blue beauties and a couple of white and pink roses. Kyungsoo’s habit of scrunching up his eyebrows and entire face whenever he’s focusing on something is so endearing that Jongin couldn’t help but pinch the other’s cheeks.

 

Kyungsoo doesn’t even budge anymore and just lets Jongin dote on him.

 

“Of course I will! Don’t be full of yourself, Sir.” The petite male replies after a couple of seconds, his lips slowly beginning to pull up at the corners after finishing his work and putting it on his head, happily saying ‘tada’ and showing it off to Jongin.

  


Jongin smiles, “Very beautiful, but I can’t tell between which ones are the flowers and which one is the human.” He jokes.

 

Kyungsoo fakes a gagging noise, “Why do you have to be so cringey with your lines!”

 

“I have to step it up if you think you can still find someone like me! I have to be more original and over the top.” The tall male shrugs, laughing when he sees the small male’s lips flinch in pretend disgust.

 

The pair spends a few minutes in complete silence, just watching the sunset in the back of Jongin’s huge pickup truck. The skies turn from blue to a pastel pink and bright oranges and yellows until it goes back to periwinkle and then midnight blue.

  


“Do you want to have dinner at my place?”

  


Jongin startles at the question. It’s the first time that Kyungsoo’s asked him over to his place and despite having known the man for more than ten years, he’s only been to the florist’s house for a total of three times.

  


“Is this a secret code for ‘I want to sleep with you’ , Do Kyungsoo?” The soldier teasingly asks making the said male blush and glare at him.

 

Kyungsoo murmurs a, “If you don’t want to then don’t!”, trying to get off the truck but because of his height, finds it hard to do so, so he pouts and waits for Jongin to get off and support him.

 

“Of course I’d love to have dinner with you, Soo.” Jongin replies when they’re both in the car and he’s driving on the backroads.

 

Jongin notices Kyungsoo turn to the side and he’s able to see the latter smile on the side window.

 

“I mean, I’d love to sleep with you too.” He can’t help but joke and he earns a ‘hmp’ from Kyungsoo.

  
  


The world really does have a lot of twists and turns and life throws everyone out of the loop only to pull them back into a roller coaster ride. This also explain exactly how Jongin feels when after they eat Kyungsoo’s homemade food (Kimchi jigae, and seasoned bulgogi, and a couple of side dishes), washed the dishes and settled on the couch, he suddenly finds his lap full of Kyungsoo.

  


For some reason, the petite male just sat on his lap and Jongin being Jongin, naturally wrapped his arms around the former’s waist. Kyungsoo smiled at him and started to lean down to hug him closer and put his head on the side of his neck, burying his face there.

  


“I like you too.” Kyungsoo whispers, lips brushing against Jongin’s skin and his hot breath fanning over his neck making the latter shiver and tighten his grip on Kyungsoo’s sides.

  


The florist pulls away and looks at him directly while repeating the words.

  


Jongin smiles brightly, “Do you really now?” he teases even though he can’t take the huge smile off his face and Kyungsoo giggles, nodding.

  


“I don’t think sitting on your lap would mean I hate you.”

  


This time, Jongin leans up and pecks Kyungsoo on the lips, surprising both of them. The small male’s gaze is different after the taller pulls away. Kyungsoo leans down and Jongin meets him halfway, their lips moving along each others’, small smacking noises coming out from every meeting of their lips. The petite florist changes his position without breaking their kiss and he places his left leg across Jongin’s thighs and sits with his legs spread apart for a more comfortable position.

 

Jongin suddenly pokes his tongue out to lick at Kyungsoo’s lips, asking the other for permission and making the latter moan out loud. The soldier groans in frustration at the naughty sound that came out of the other. He latches on to Kyungsoo’s lips even more and licks the inside of the latter’s mouth, touching their tongues together. Jongin can feel the male on top of him shiver and the grip around his shoulders tighten as well as the other’s thighs closing a bit on his lap, caging the former’s thighs.

 

They continue to makeout, Jongin deciding to suck on Kyungsoo’s tongue resulting in the latter letting out small moans of pleasure. The sounds make the tall male crazy and he thrusts up naturally with the small male thrusting down instinctively, grinding their hard cocks together.

  


Jongin pulls away after a couple more seconds of kissing to catch a breath but he keeps their faces close, their foreheads, noses and lips still touching slightly.

  


“Are you sure about this, love?” The younger general asks worriedly, eyes filled with lust but also concern for the other.

 

Kyungsoo smiles softly, making him even prettier in Jongin’s eyes.

  


“Sir, yes sir.” The small male answers.

  


Jongin raises an eyebrow at that, “Do that one more time and I won’t be able to go back to work without thinking of you.”

  


The florist laughs, pecking the soldier on the cheek, “I like it when you think of me.”

  


The tall male stands up all of a sudden making Kyungsoo yelp and hug the former tightly. Jongin grips Kyungsoo’s ass, slightly squeezing which causes a small sound to come out of the latter’s mouth.

 

“Let’s go to my room Jongin, I’ll tell you more of what I like about you then.”

  


Jongin didn’t need to be told twice.

  
  
  


Kyungsoo’s on his back with Jongin on top of him as they lazily kiss, hands groping each other everywhere. The florist smiles through the kiss, “I like how persistent you’ve been,” his hand coming up to the soldier’s face, cupping it and giving Jongin a deeper kiss.

 

“Well I like how you look every time I give you flowers,” Jongin retaliates after he pulls aways from the kiss.

 

“I’m glad you bother me every time you come home.” Kyungsoo answers, this time Jongin’s the one to kiss him all over his face before leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

 

“I enjoy hearing your half pissed replies whenever I compliment you but your body betrays you when I see you blush,” The tall male answers, fixing his arms that are underneath the smaller’s shoulders.

 

Kyungsoo sighs dramatically, “You can’t really blame me for being flattered. You’re one attractive human being Kim Jongin.”

  


Jongin looks at Kyungsoo with an unexplainable expression and he leans downs once again and kisses the latter deeper, rolling them over so the smaller is sitting on top of him. Kyungsoo grind his ass down against Jongin’s hardon, making the both of them groan in unison.

  


“I lied though Kyungsoo.”

  


Kyungsoo stops mid-kiss, “What do you mean?” he asks curiously, albeit a little worried too.

  


“I think I’m starting to love you.” Jongin answers.

  


The smaller male laughs at that and it slowly turns into him tearing up a bit making Jongin sit up and he awkwardly shifts Kyungsoo around and hissing whenever the latter’s ass grinds accidentally against his crotch.

  


“Why are you crying baby?” Jongin asks, unconsciously adding the pet name and making Kyungsoo tear up even more.

  


“Are you going to leave me too?” Kyungsoo answers after calming down.

  


All of a sudden everything makes sense and Jongin wipes Kyungsoo’s tears away, softly caressing the other’s soft skin. Jongin smiles at Kyungsoo, eyes completely focused on the latter, “I will never leave you. At least not until you want me to and even then I’ll really have to make sure that it’s what you want.”

  


Jongin hugs Kyungsoo close to him, rocking them back and forth. They fall asleep with Kyungsoo on top of him, both of their arms and legs tangled together.

 

It’s the first time that Jongin’s ever slept so soundly.

  


___________________________________________

 

On the next day, Jongin made sure to make some breakfast and give Kyungsoo a bouquet of lemon blossoms, red, white and pink roses as well as some red tulips.

  


_I love you still and always will_

  


Their days are still like the ones they spent together but there’s something different from the way they interact. They’re a lot closer, touchier, more intimate. Even the people across in their village notices and would give them knowing looks. Baekhyun also gave Jongin the wiggly eyebrows every time Jongin doesn’t come home to their shared house.

  


It’s on a Friday night sleepover that something finally does happen between the two of them. They were on Jongin’s bed this time since Baekhyun was out on a trip with his friends. Kyungsoo was laying on his back while Jongin’s turned to his side, his arm propped up and his hand supporting his head.

  


“So, you’re doing top secret stuff?” Kyungsoo asks innocently turning to Jongin to smiles at him fondly. The smaller male can’t help but notice how the latter’s arms flex under his weight.

 

“Basically, I guess you could say that. But Kyungsoo, it’s missions. We get called to do missions for the UN.” Jongin answers.

 

The florist turns to his side to face the young general, “So it’s almost like you’re working for everyone?” Jongin nods.

  


“That’s so exciting. I wish my job was as exciting as that, instead I ended up liking flowers that can’t even talk.” Kyungsoo says half-jokingly.

 

Jongin rolls his eyes and shifts, pulling the smaller male towards his chest, “I really like what you do Kyungsoo. I even learned the language of the flowers to express my feelings for you! It’s not easy either.”

 

Kyungsoo smiles, “I know, I was just kidding.” The florist stays silent for a seconds before blurting out another question, “So you’re really called, _sir_?”

Jongin laughs, “Well I have to be. I’m the leader of the troop whenever we’re based somewhere. I still have a superior but when we’re out on the field, I command the orders most if not all of the time.”

  


The petite male hums in understanding, finger tracing over the other’s stomach and drawing invisible lines against Jongin’s abs.

  


“What’s your favorite handgun to use?” Kyungsoo asks randomly.

  


Jongin thinks for a minute before answering, “I’d say the standard SIG-Sauer P228? Just because it’s basic and easy to use. A lot lighter than most and well, I have a lot of attachment with my first weapons. Anything is fine though, since I’m good at everything.” He adds the last part in a joking way.

  


Kyungsoo looks up all of a sudden, “I wonder if we can play with it next time, _sir_.”

  


The soldier’s eyes darken with lust but he jokes, “I’m pretty sure that’s inappropriate use of the term _and_ arms but no one will have to know, right?” Jongin says laughing slightly.

  


Kyungsoo sits up and takes off his sweatpants revealing tight booty shorts and makes Jongin lay on his back before sitting on top of him. “Well, sir, it looks like we’ll have to inappropriately make use of it this time if you’ll allow it.” The smaller male says, grinding on top of Jongin slowly, his hands roaming over the latter’s torso and chest.

  


Jongin’s cock is starting to get hard the the other’s words and actions. The soldier brings up both hands to grabs Kyungsoo’s upper thighs, squeezing, before going backwards to latch onto the latter’s thick derriere.

  


“You do unbelievable things to me, Kyungsoo. I never thought that the small and pretty florist down the street will be into calling someone ‘sir’ in bed and getting fucks by a gun.” The brigadier general says, groaning when the smaller male reaches back to grab his hard cock.

  


Kyungsoo moans when he feels how hard Jongin is, “Fuck Jongin, I always thought you were going to be at least bigger than average but I didn’t think you were really going to be much bigger than that. Now I see where the ego comes from.”

 

The petite male is taken by surprise when the said male suddenly slaps him on his ass, the loud sound echoing in the room. Kyungsoo grips on Jongin’s shirt, moaning more when he feels the latter massage the side that he spanked before spanking the other side next.

  


“I don’t recall agreeing with you calling me by my name, Kyungsoo.” Jongin says authoritatively, sending shivers down Kyungsoo’s spine all the way to his toes.

  


“I’m sorry sir,” The pretty male replies softly.

  


Jongin sits up, halting Kyungsoo’s grinding, “I can’t hear you,” he says, tilting his head.

  


The florist takes a deep breath and looks into Jongin’s eyes feeling happy when he sees the other’s expression with a look of excitement, “I’m sorry sir, it won’t happy again.”

  


“That’s much better.”

 

Jongin switches them around, hands firmly holding onto Kyungsoo’s waist and lifting him slightly before placing him down on the mattress. The small male bashfully looks at him and the soldier couldn’t help but give him a kiss on the nose, fingers toying with the small hairs on the former’s nape. They kiss for a bit more before Jongin leans more on his upper body, causing Kyungsoo to lay down on the soft sheets, their lips not pulling apart.

  


“You make me feel like I’m a teenager all over again,” Kyungsoo gasps out loud when Jongin latches on his neck, slightly nipping at the skin and then licking it in forgiveness.

 

Jongin pauses, his lips still running over the other’s neck, “Is that a good thing?”

  


Kyungsoo hums in agreement.

  


“I don’t think anyone’s fucked you with a gun before when you were 17 though,” Jongin pulls away to reach over to the side of his bed and opens the bottom drawer of his night stand. Kyungsoo moans in excitement when he sees the Beretta in his boyfriend’s hand.

  


As if being pulled back to reality though, Kyungsoo’s eyes squint in hesitance, “It’s not loaded right?”

  


Jongin laughs and the mood inside the room is a lot lighter but still full of want.

  


“Of course not!” The general replies and he pulls on the latch to let Kyungsoo see that there were no bullets and aimed at the ground only for the gun to release an empty sound and reveals an empty weapon.

  


Kyungsoo stays silent and reaches out to touch the base of the gun, trying to wrap his hands around it but there was still some space left from what his fingers can’t reach. He begins to pull his hand up and down, as if he’s jacking off a dick, looking straight into Jongin’s eyes, “Use me all you want sir.”

 

Jongin bites the suggestion and lets Kyungsoo grab the lube from his other hand and he watches the latter’s tongue dart out and lick at the black metal, not taking his gaze off of him. The small male also lets his hand travel down to the tall male’s torso, free hand palming the other’s hard stomach, fingers going in between the spaces of his abs and moaning obscenely. The pretty male lets his hand go further south and toys with the waistband of Jongin’s black boxers before palming the latter through the cotton.

  


“I know you’re much bigger than your gun sir, but maybe you can help stretch me out with first before you fuck me?” Kyungsoo taunts, hand squeezing Jongin’s hard cock and pulling down at the waistband to let the other’s cockhead peek through.

  


The soldier was thick from what Kyungsoo’s felt every time they makeout and the many times they almost went all the way, seeing the other’s dick though, just confirmed the smaller male’s suspicions. Jongin tilts his head, an eyebrow twitching up, making Kyungsoo feel even more turned on. The general takes the gun and the from the florist and pours a generous amount on his fingers.

 

Kyungsoo takes off his clothes leaving him fully bare in front of Jongin.

 

“No underwear today?” Jongin says with a hint of amusement in his voice

 

The smaller male blushes, “I waxed too…” he trails off and the tall male couldn’t help himself anymore so he leans down to kiss the other, his middle finger tracing over the former’s rim.

 

Jongin feels Kyungsoo shudder and hears him whisper a soft, ‘cold’ and he nods, fully laying his finger flat and teasing when he slightly puts the top of his finger inside the latter. The pretty florist whines in frustration, ass jutting out but Jongin pulls back. The soldier put the gun down next to him and holds Kyungsoo’s legs all the way up to the latter’s shoulders, bending him in half, “Wait.” he says firmly and the latter obeys.

  


Without warning, Jongin inserts his middle finger all the way inside making Kyungsoo groan in slight discomfort, “been a while,” he mutters out when the former looks at him in worry. Jongin continues, thrusting his finger slowly in and out before inserting another two in one go. Kyungsoo moans out, still feeling a little empty. Jongin spreads his fingers inside Kyungsoo, slowly stretching him and curling his fingers and when he hits the spot, the latter lets out the most sinful noise he’s ever heard.

  


Jongin watches Kyungsoo’s face scrunch up in pleasure, red lips pulled apart in an ‘O’ and eyes closed. The general takes in the current state of the florist, his pale skin looks even brighter against the black sheets of his king sized bed. Kyungsoo looks even smaller underneath him and it makes him thrust faster and rougher into the former. It takes a couple more thrusts before Jongin pulls away and makes Kyungsoo whine and pout at the empty feeling.

  


“I’m going to fuck you with my gun now Kyungsoo, better keep your knees to your chest and your legs apart,” Jongin warns and the said male nods, uttering a ‘please’.

  


The fingers weren’t quite enough but Kyungsoo seems to be enjoying the way Jongin’s veins look as his arm flexes. The young general slowly inserts the head of the gun inside of the florist. Kyungsoo screams out in pain but he also keeps Jongin’s arm in place when the latter started to pull out after hearing him scream.

 

“I’m okay, I can handle it.” Kyungsoo says, voice raspy and his expression was so seductive that Jongin couldn’t help but push the gun more. It takes a couple of minutes before Jongin thrusts the weapon in Kyungsoo’s ass and another couple seconds before the latter is a moaning mess.

  


“Fuck, this is so hot. Do you think you can still use this gun sir? Every time you use it in the field all you’ll ever think about it me fucking myself on your weapon.” Kyungsoo moans out and Jongin thrusts in harder making the former moan out loud, hands clenching at the sheets.

 

Jongin’s cock was so hard and he feels as if he can come just from the filthy image that Kyungsoo’s showing him. It doesn’t help that the small male has a dirty mouth as well. So before he actually blows his load, he stops fucking Kyungsoo and pulls the gun out, throwing it to the side of the bed, not even caring where if it really landed on the soft mattress of the wooden floors of his room.

 

“Suck,” he commands as soon as he pulls out the huge and veiny dick out of his boxers. Kyungsoo quickly gets on his knees and bends down, taking ahold of Jongin’s cock. It’s exactly as he imagine it to be, if not better.

 

Jongin was veiny and thick, he was also long and Kyungsoo can barely wrap his fingers around it’s base. Kyungsoo runs his hand up and down, squeezing slightly and leans even more, running the head of Jongin’s cock all over his face, slapping his cheeks slightly, letting the latter’s precum spurt out more all over his skin. The scene was so filthy making Jongin grip Kyungsoo’s hair and he holds his own cock, swatting the smaller’s hand.

  


The soldier grabs onto the pretty male’s chin, thumb spreading the latter’s lower lip and Kyungsoo takes the hint quickly. Kyungsoo opens his mouth and lets his tongue out before Jongin slaps his cock inside the former’s mouth. The small male licks at the angry head, tongue circling the skin and sucking lightly on it. Jongin lets Kyungsoo hold his dick once again and he pulls on the other’s hair instead and forms a ring on the base of his cock to stop himself from coming.

  


Kyungsoo isn’t just good at handling flowers, Jongin learns. The petite male is also a pro at getting fucked both in his mouth and his ass.

  


“Fuck yeah, that’s the shit, keep doing that baby, you’re doing so well.” Jongin praises making Kyungsoo hum in delight and the former feels the vibrations run through his cock all the way to his spine.

 

After a couple more minutes Jongin pulls away watching Kyungsoo follow his cock in want, he shakes his head, “You’re so needy Kyungsoo. Go on hands and knees.” Kyungsoo can’t help but to obey every single time Jongin orders him to do something. There wa just something in his voice and his demeanor that makes Kyungsoo want to do whatever the other tells him to.

  


Jongin doesn’t warn him when he pushes in and Kyungsoo gasps in surprise. The young general was definitely bigger than his gun which surprised the petite florist even more. The Beretta was also thick but Jongin’s cock seemed even thicker but also slightly softer and longer. Kyungsoo hums in pleasure and he feels so full, his knees slightly shaking from the pleasure.

 

“Sir, aren’t I such a good bitch?” Kyungsoo teases which earns him a rough thrust from the other.

 

Jongin bends across Kyungsoo’s back, hot breath hovering over the latter’s ear and the latter leans closer, “You are,” the soldier whispers, grabbing the florist’s waist closer to him. “You take my cock so well, I wonder if you like fucking other cocks, hmm?”

 

Kyungsoo shakes his head and whine when Jongin’s hand slightly hovers over his smaller dick, “Just yours sir.”

  


“Hmm, is that so?” Jongin says, hips thrusting even faster, both of them on the brink of coming, “Come for me.”

  


As if really on command, Kyungsoo comes in spurts of white over the black sheets and Jongin follows, coming inside the latter’s hole.

  


Both of them collapse on top of each other, Jongin lazily kissing Kyungsoo’s back in affection.

  


“Did I hurt you my love?” He whispers softly, hands caressing the smaller’s arms and then pulling the latter close to him. Jongin was still sheathed inside Kyungsoo and both of them sigh in contentment.

 

Kyungsoo hums, “Not at all baby. It was the best I ever had.”

  


___________________________________________

 

Five days pass after that night and Kyungsoo seems to be more at ease with Jongin and he seems even clingier, latching onto the tall male’s muscular arms or his neck, sometimes sitting on his lap. Jongin of course isn’t one to complain especially when the other male looks so pretty and adorable whenever he clings onto the other.

  


It’s on a Sunday before Jongin’s last week of vacation that something happens.

 

Jongin knew that everything was going far too smoothly for him. He woke up that morning feeling strange, everything else seems the same but the toast he made was burnt instead of the usual golden brown, his coffee was far too bitter for his liking, the sun wasn’t out, and Kyungsoo wasn’t beside him.

  


Usually that wouldn’t be such a problem for Jongin. He was an independent man and he was used to being alone even among the troops he’s lead and even though he tried to shake it off the feeling continued to loom over his head.

 

The young general heads out after breakfast and goes to Kyungsoo’s shop down the street, he figures that if he can’t make himself feel better then his little lover will most definitely be able to.

 

The usual chiming bells that rings signalling a customer’s entrance is loudly heard across the small floral shop. Jongin doesn’t see his boyfriend anywhere so he figures that the other is probably working at the greenhouse in the back. So he walks there quickly, a small smile playing at his lips, but it quickly fades when he hears someone else’s voice aside from Kyungsoo’s.

  


“I came back for you.”

  


Jongin freezes on the spot but he wills himself to stay quiet and wait for Kyungsoo’s answer.

  


“You left me. You came back for yourself, Jongdae.” He hears Kyungsoo reply, “I don’t know what you want me to do.”

  


Jongdae’s voice cracks when he speaks and Jongin almost loses his footing but immediately catches himself.

  


“Give me another chance.”

  


The young general holds his breath, waiting for Kyungsoo to say no, he can’t possibly give him a chance because he has someone else now. He has Jongin now.

  


“Jongdae, I…” Jongin hears the hesitance in his lover’s voice. He feels his heart beat quicker, his hands feel clammy and the soles of his boots roughly sliding across the ground.

 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure.”

  


That was the only answer Jongin needed so he turns around and leaves.

  


 

 

Underneath his shoes were crushed red dahlias. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me too much! There's a reason why it ended the way it did. Their relationship progressed a bit too quickly in the span of things and I think it also shows that Jongin was the one who liked Kyungsoo more while the other male has always been quite unsure and hasn't settled his feelings for his former lover. SO uhhh. 
> 
> I'm sorry? ;;;


End file.
